Dhalsim
Dhalsim 'is a character from the ''Street Fighter ''franchise that appears as a DLC character in ''PlayStation All-Stars FanFiction Royale. ''Dhalsim is one of the most iconic characters in ''Street Fighter ''franchise since his appearence in ''Street Fighter 2. Biography '''THE STRETCHY GREAT YOGA MASTER OF INDIA Dhalsim is a man from India who has inhuman features through his Yoga trainings, mostly his stretchy body. Dhalsim fights to raise money for his village. He gained respect and the villagers called him "The Great Yoga Master". Although he is a fighter, he is actually a pacifist, he only fights for good. THE LEGACY OF DHALSIM *Street Fighter 2 series *Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo : HD Remix *Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Street Fighter 4 *Super Street Fighter 4 *Ultra Street Fighter 4 Arcade Opening Dhalsim was constantly meditating, trying to calm himself down while a "blue plague" strikes his village. The plague makes the villagers lay weak. Dhalsim was concerned about this plague. Only he, and his wife and son, Sally and Datta survives the plague attack. The plague, although doesn't kill the villagers, had shown some effects of death to the villagers. Dhalsim was informed by Sally and Datta, but he already know. He says he knows how to save his village, by joining a tournament full of warriors that are competing to defeat an entity. Dhalsim believes that if he defeats the entity, he could save his village. And Dhalsim walks away, to the tournament. Rival 'Name : '''Raiden '''Reason : '''Dhalsim was walking over the rival stage, he is looking all over the arena, and he states that this place might be the cause of the plague. Then, Dhalsim approached Raiden who was not far away from him. Dhalsim asks Raiden about the arena. However, Raiden was confused and says he didn't know about the arena and why should a weird old man (Dhalsim) is going for the entity. Dhalsim replies that he is going for the entity to save his village from the blue plague. Raiden was sad when hearing this, but Raiden says that if Dhalsim wants to defeat the entity, he must defeat Raiden first. Dhalsim, hearing this, accepts the request, kindly. '''Connection : '''Both Dhalsim and Raiden is one of the most iconic characters in their franchise. Both of their franchises are also made by popular companies. Raiden being ''Netherrealm Studios (Midway) ''and Dhalsim being ''Capcom. ''Both of them fights for good intentions. While Raiden fights for the peace of the realms, Dhalsim fights to remove evil ones such as M. Bison. Raiden also fights a villain similar to Bison himself. Both also have inhuman features, Raiden (in human form) being having glowing blue eyes while Dhalsim's inhuman feature is his stretchy body and pupil-less eyes. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Dhalsim returns to his village. The villagers are now cured from the plague. His wife and son greets Dhalsim happily. Dhalsim however, says he feels something was inside him, making him powerful. Datta asks his father what happened. Dhalsim says he doesn't know what happened to him after he defeats Polygon Man. Sally then becomes aftaid of Dhalsim. However, Dhalsim says to Sally to calm down. Dhalsim, still wondering about the power, then states to the whole villager he will ask someone who knows about this power, and leaves. Gameplay Dhalsim is a weak close range character. His jump-landings are very slow while his jump-start is also slower than most characters. But, Dhalsim was a pretty effective long range character. And his melee attacks actually can reach nearly half of the stage, due to his stretchy body. This makes Dhalsim a unique character. And he lacks of combos. Movelist Square Moves *Yoga Punch-Square : Dhalsim does a simple punch. *Yoga Long Punch-Left stick left+Square : Dhalsim stretches his arms to punch his enemy in long range. *Yoga Pull-Left stick right+Square : Dhalsim stretches one of his arm and pulls an enemy, making the enemy closer to Dhalsim. Works as a grappling move. Anti-air version makes Dhalsim stretches his arm 45 degreet to the air and slams the enemy to the ground. *Yoga Slide-Left stick down+Square : Dhalsim slide-kicks his enemy. *Yoga Combo-Square 3x : Dhalsim punches his enemy, then knees his enemy and launches them to the air with his hand stretched. Sends enemy really far away to the air. *Yoga Uppercut-Left stick up+Square : Dhalsim uppercuts his enemy with his hand stretched. Triangle Moves *Yoga Knee-Triangle : Dhalsim knees his enemy. *Yoga Long Kick-Left stick right+Triangle : Dhalsim kicks his enemy with his leg stretched out to the chest. A very long-reached kick. *Yoga Drill-(In air) Left stick down+Triangle : Dhalsim does his iconic Yoga Drill. Dhalsim does a "drill kick" motion to his enemy. *Yoga Teleport-Left stick left+Triangle : Dhalsim teleports to the back of a random enemy. After the teleport, it can be followed up by any other attacks, even super moves. *Yoga Palm-Left stick up : Dhalsim does an uphand palm strike to his enemy Circle Moves *Yoga Fire-Circle : Dhalsim fires a fireball from his mouth. *Yoga Flame-Right stick right+Circle : Dhalsim fires a stream of fire from his mouth. This Yoga Flame uses the pre-''Street Fighter 4 ''version. So it has a pretty long range. *Yoga Blast-Right stick up+Circle : Dhalsim does the 45 degree anti air version of his Yoga Flame. Also uses the pre-''Street Fighter 4 ''version. *Yoga Hurricane-Right stick down+Circle : Dhalsim spins his hands stretched around, damaging any enemies near him. *Yoga Breath-Right stick left+Circle : Dhalsim breathes and gains 30 AP. Cross Moves *Yoga Illusion-Cross : Dhalsim will be in a meditation stance, leaving him vulnernable. However, if he is going to be attacked, he will teleport to a random enemy and gains 10 AP. *Focus Attack-Hold Cross for 3 seconds : Dhalsim will charge his focus attack from ''Street Fighter 4 ''and unleashes it on the enemy, knocking them down. Throw Moves ® *Yoga Smash-Left stick right/Right stick left : Dhalsim grabs his enemy and punches his enemy's head 5 times. *Yoga Shangri-La-Left stick down/Right stick up : Dhalsim does the move with the same name to his enemy. Grants a lot of AP. Mashable until 15 hits. Trigger Moves *Item Pick-Up : R1 *Block : L1 *Evade : L1/R1+Left stick left/Right stick right Super Moves (R2) *Yoga Inferno (Level 1) : Dhalsim does the Yoga Inferno to his enemy, dealing insta kills to anyone who is burned by it. It has a long range. *Yoga Volcano (Level 1, but with Right stick up+R2) : Dhalsim does the anti-air version of the Yoga Inferno. *Yoga Catastrophe (Level 2) : Dhalsim does the Yoga Catastrophe that summons a fireball that insta kills enemies who is hit by the fireball. *Yoga Blessing (Level 3) : Dhalsim will shroud himself in fire, in this state, by walking to the enemies or hitting them with any attacks will result an insta kill. Dhalsim's movement speed and AP gain is also increased. Quotes *When Selected **"Yoga!" **"I will fight for peace." **"You wanted me to do what?" *Prematch **"You'll regret this." *Item Pick-Up **"What a great present." **"A surprising presence." **"It's a good thing I have this." **"Reinforcements?" **"I've been waiting for this." **"Good." *Using Yoga Inferno **"Yoga...INFERNO!" *Using Yoga Catastrophe **"Yoga.... CATASTROPHE!" *Using Yoga Blessing **"Feel this power!" *Successful KO **"I don't mean to hurt you." **"Does it makes you feel painful?" **"It would be a pleasure." **"I would apologize later." **"I'm not underestimatable. *Respawn **"You wouldn't do this." **"You have skills." **"I don't die too easy." **"Yoga helps me." **"You should try harder." **"I won't go down." Taunt *Yoga : Dhalsim stretches his arms. *Meditation : Dhalsim does a meditation. This actually could lead to Yoga Illusion if the taunt is still intact for 5 seconds. *Pacifist : Dhalsim bows down and raises one of his hands up. Introduction *Interference: Dhalsim was meditating at the arena while "floating" with his feet stretched. Then, Dhalsim unstretches his feet and says, "I wouldn't interfere you. But since you want, I will." *Great Yoga Master : Dhalsim was meditating and goes to battle stance. *Don't Worry : Dhalsim was going to battle, but Datta tries to stop him. Dhalsim then says just go find a safe place and goes to battle stance. Winning Screen *Agni's Blessing : Dhalsim breathes fire to the air. *Good Always Win : Dhalsim meditates. *It's Good : Dhalsim teleports away from the stage. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Street Fighter 2 OST *Super Street Fighter 4 *Street Fighter 2 victory theme Losing Screen *Agni's Blessing : Dhalsim goes down to his knee and looks upset. *Good Always Win : Dhalsim falls down in a dying way. *It's Good : Dhalsim is taken away by Shadaloo troops. Idle Animation *Dhalsim crosses his arm and closes his eyes. Results Screen *Win : Dhalsim does a meditation like motion with his eyes closed. *Loss : Dhalsim was nowhere, but only his neckackle was seen floating. Costumes All-Series Street Fighter Dhalsim's default costume throughout the ''Street Fighter ''franchise since ''Street Fighter 2. Variants are : *Default : As seen in the right picture. *Green : Dhalsim's skin is green and his pants are black. *Blue : Dhalsim's skin is blue and his pants are purple. *White : Dhalsim's skin is white and his pants are black. *Purple : Dhalsim's skin is purple and his pants are yellow. Minion His minion is unlocked at rank 8. His minion is Sally. His DLC minion is Guile. sall.png|Sally Guile.jpg|Guile Trivia *Dhalsim has only one costume because his appearence never changes in the ''Street Fighter ''series. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:Street Fighter